Living for the Past
by viper-sindel
Summary: Three new gargoyles join the clan, one of them with an all-too-familiar face.  Sparks fly as one searches for the love she lost and the other fights a destiny he refuses to accept.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's that down there?" asked Lexington, pointing down. He, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Angela were on patrol over the city of Manhattan. All eyes scanned below, trying to see what Lexington had seen. Then, Brooklyn's eyes caught sight of three cloaked figures moving swiftly through the streets... on all fours.<p>

"Don't give yourselves away," he instructed the others, then swooped down low, following the figures until they paused in a darkened alleyway. Here, the four crouched until they could hear what was said. The three figures stood at their full heights. The tallest was Goliath's height, probably even taller. The other two were similar in height, maybe two inches difference between them, both shorter than the first by about four inches.

"Where are you leading us?" demanded the shortest one. She was female if her voice was anything to go by. The middle-sized one shrugged.

"I had hazardous directions to go by," was her reply. "Patience, my dearest. We'll be there soon enough. Puck wouldn't have called us without reason."

The third one snorted.

"Patience, Matthias," she continued. "We meet his human form at the base of the clocktower."

With that, the three instantly raced towards the clocktower.

Angela looked at Brooklyn, her eyes widening.

"Puck?" she repeated. "Owen!"

The four youngsters raced after the three, staying well hidden. Sure enough, Owen was waiting for the three at the clocktower. He adjusted his glasses and looked up as they rose to their feet.

"Puck?" the leading female asked. Owen nodded.

"Follow me," he said. "Xanatos is most anxious to meet you. He would also like for you to meet a few of his allies."

Then the four got into a limo. The four youngsters exchanged looks.

"Let's tell Goliath," Brooklyn ruled.

* * *

><p>"-and I'm certain my allies will welcome you as kindly as I have," Xanatos said, coming out to the courtyard of the castle where the Manhattan clan waited. All of them were tense. The three strangers with him were <em>still<em> cloaked.

"Is this them?" asked the shortest female. Xanatos nodded.

"Not very welcoming are the expressions they wear," commented the tallest, a male.

"You're new," Xanatos explained. "They've learned not to trust newcommers. It would help if introductions were done."

Then Xanatos turned to Goliath.

"Coyote and the Matrix found these three about a month ago," he explained to the clan. "They're wanderers simply because their own-"

"I'm sure we can explain ourselves," said the leading female sharply, cutting Xanatos off. Xanatos took it in stride and gestured for her to do so. The male removed his cloak first, causing the entire group to gasp. He was a gargoyle, tall, muscular, and a deep raven in color. He had the form of Griff, though somewhat taller. His beak was a tarnished gold. His eyes were a piercing blue.

"I am Matthias," he introduced himself.

The smallest one removed her cloak, once again reavealing a gargoyle. She was pale blue in color and had long, rich black hair. She had the form of Delilah. She supported diamond-shaped gold earrings and a simple gold tiara. She was very attractive for a female.

"I am Rebekah," she said.

The third then pulled off her cloak, causing the entire group to snarl.

"DEMONA!" many of them cried out. The female frowned. She was a carbon-copy, exact duplicate of demona, down to the very jewelry she wore.

"I do not know of this... Demona," she said slowly. "But I can assure you that I am NOT she. My name is Desire (pronounced Dezz-er-ay)."

She handed the three cloaks to Owen.

"We three are what remain of our clan," she continued. "Under Puck's request, we have come here to Manhattan. He seemed to think that your clan could give us refuge until we decide where our fates lie."

Her eyes looked over the Manhattan clan, watching their untrusting gazes.

"But had I known the reception my form would receive, I would have declined," she stated.

"No," Angela said, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just... you look like my mother. She is a traitor to our clan and a traitor to the gargoyle way. Forgive us for our mistake."

Desire sighed and nodded.

"Very well," she said, then turned her gaze to Goliath as he stepped forward.

"You are welcome among our clan as long as you consent to the same duties that we share," he ruled. Desire nodded.

"Protect this city," she said. "I know where your domain is."

"Desire?" Fox said, coming out, catching everyone's attention. "What about the hunters? Will they not mistake you for Demona?"

Desire shook her head.

"If this Demona has my form, then the hunter will know the difference," she said. "That particular family line and I have an iron-clad pact."

"A pact?" repeated Hudson.

"They do not hunt us and we help them on occassion," she answered. "I have nothing to fear from them."

Angela had reeled back as if she'd been burned.

"You help them hunt Gargoyles?" she asked, appalled. Desire nodded.

"Only the ones that have forgotten the Gargoyle way and have turned their backs on the world they once swore to protect," she explained. "Now, we've told you who we are and Xanatos has told us who you are. So, now that introductions are done, allow my friends and I some time in the skies. We've come from far away and desperately need to spread our wings."

"Very well," Goliath said. "But, please, take someone with you. This city isn't the safest place."

Desire clenched her teeth, her eyes flashing blood-red for a moment, before Matthias reached out a hand and gently squeezed her shoulder. She glanced at him and sighed, her eyes returning to their normal color.

"We'll take your daughter then," Desire ruled, then turned and bolted off the castle, taking flight instantly while the other three hurried to catch up.

"Desire!" Becky called. "Desire wait up!"

So, I slowed my pace abruptly, smirking as she and the others flew right past. All of them swiveled and then followed me down to a nearby building. Matthias looked at the other two, then sighed.

"You two go on ahead," he said. "We'll catch up to you."

Angela was hesitant, but Becky made her leave. Then, Matthias stepped up next to me.

"All right, what's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"The three of us are immortal, you know this," I told him softly. I had the sneaky suspicion that we were being watched, but I didn't really care at this point. "For the past four thousand years, I have watched my loved ones find those they desire, watched them love and die. Even you, Matthias. You have your mate, Becky. For the past three millenia I have watched you two... happy for you of course... but partially hoping that both of you wouldn't work out..."

I shook my head.

"I've lived seven thousand years, Matthias," I continued. "How much longer must I live my life... alone?"

Matthias didn't answer for quite some time, merely laid his hand over mine, grasping it softly.

"Patience, my love," he said. "I know it's hard, but you must have patience."

I jerked my hand away and turned my back to him, my hands balled into fists.

"I've BEEN patient!" I snarled. "For the past four thousand years I have been patient!"

I wanted so badly to scream.

"But the Seer said-"

I spun so quickly that I shocked him into silence. I knew my eyes were red, but didn't care.

"WHAT!" I all but shrieked. "The bloody Seer said WHAT! Wait for him, she said. He's coming, she said. And I was foolish enough to listen... and for WHAT? He's here, but not available to me thanks to my carbon-copy!"

I was shaking with poorly restrained fury. Matthias merely pulled me into a very comforting, warm hug, wrapping his wings around me. Almost immediately, my fury turned into dispair, my tears soaking his chest.

"I'm sure it doesn't make sense now, but it will," he consoled me.

"How?" I asked softly. "All I want is someone to share this eternity with... is that such an extrordinary request?"

He merely rubbed between my wings, calming me as he always did.

"I promised you that I would do my best to be there for you until you no longer need me, little one, even back when you were still human and I, merely a newborn hatchling," he said softly, pulling away and wiping my tears away softly. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and looked at me lovingly. "You chose me, remember?"

I gave a soft smile.

"Yes, I remember," I answered. "You were to be my guardian as long as I lived... No one would have guessed that we'd become known as double trouble..."

"Or that you and I would agree to a life of double-species," he continued, turning to lean over the ledge. "I have to admit, the first time I saw the day was... amazing. I hated the weaknesses of humans, but loved the sun."

"My first night as a gargoyle was more fun," I admitted. "Granted, the idea of flying freaked me out to no end, but I guess you shoving me off the roof was the only way I'd learn."

"Still, I find it ironic that your brother gave you the form of the gargoyle your family would hunt," he mused. I laughed.

"Yeah," I said. "Go figure. Now his decendents know my name, know who I am. For this, I'm grateful."

"Definately keeps you off their radar," he answered, shooting me a smirk. I laughed.

"And all who travel with me," I agreed, then looked up at the sky, frowning. "I will never grow used to this, living in a city. I miss the wide-open spaces all ready... and the stars..."

Matthias looked up as well.

"At least we'll never have to worry about not being able to see where we're going," he teased. I laughed, making him smile. "Shall we head back to the castle or find Becky and Angela?"

"Better find them, after all, we said we'd join them later," I answered, then took off, Matthias easily keeping pace.

* * *

><p>I sighed as the dawn came and our comrads turned to stone, leaving only Matthias and myself in human form. Xanatos had seen us and, with a smile, waved us inside his home.<p>

"I must ask, do you two want jobs to pass the day or would you rather just have access to limited accounts provided by yours truly?" he asked. I looked at my partner before answering.

"The accounts would be best," I answered. "But please, no more than two-hundred dollars a week. We won't need it for more than some food and a few changes of clothes."

Xanatos's smile grew.

"I see you two all ready know well how to entertain yourselves without money," he said, sitting back. "Do let me know if there's anything else you need."

Then Puck led us downstairs to a car garage and handed us both a set of keys and a debit card.

"Mr. Xanatos would like you to take two of his cars whenever you leave here," he told us. "He's certain that by now the two of you know how to drive."

I nodded.

"You're also aware that Brooklyn followed you last night, are you not?" he asked. I exchanged looks with Matthias.

"I knew we were being watched, just not by whom," I answered, then shot Puck a smile. "Thanks for everything. As long as anything Xanatos asks of us is within the clan's guidelines, we'll be more than happy to help him out."

"I'll do just that," he said, then Matthias and I stepped into our cars. Mine was a new Buick. Good car. His was right up his alley. It was a Cougar. I wasn't sure what year it was, but if it made him happy...

Without glancing back, I raced through the city streets, exploring happily, only to stop next to the Quarrymen's headquarters. Without a word, I stepped out and walked through the doors. Almost instantly, I was greeted by my human name.

"Chrystal!" cried my kin, John. He walked over and picked me up in a bear hug. "What's the occassion?"

"None really," I answered. "But I must warn you that Demona, the gargoyle you hunt, is also human during the day. She has a daughter among the gargoyle clan you've been hunting."

"And that clan is now ours," Matthias said, entering. "They generously agreed to take us in, reguardless of the fact that they know nothing about us."

"Matthias," John greeted warmly. "We'll take that into account."

Then he looked back at me.

"I have a son," he told me proudly. I smiled warmly as he gestured his wife over and let me hold the child. Granted, it was almost night all ready. Matthias and I had been driving around for the whole day. I smiled as the baby grabbed a length of my raven hair. While my gargoyle form had red hair, my human form was deeply tanned and had dark, long black hair... though my face didn't carry the scars my brothers had. Our features were almost alike, John's and I. You could easily tell that I was one of them, their kin.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Kalub," John answered. I smiled warmly at the child as the sun set and my transformation occured, the baby relaxed in my arms. John smiled at me, clasping me gently on the shoulder.

"You have my blessing, son of the hunter line," I told the baby. "May our curse end in your time... if not before."

"Desire, the clan will wonder where we are," Matthias said. I nodded and handed John back his son. After a gentle caress of the child's cheek, I turned and left with Matthias. We drove the cars back and then climbed up high enough that we could glide the rest of the way up to the castle. Sure enough, the others were waiting with Becky.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Out driving and to see my kin," I answered. "John has a son, Kalub."

"Aww!" she said softly. "Get to hold him?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I was almost scared to, afraid I'd break him," I admitted, causing her to grin. Then we turned our attention to Goliath.

"Brooklyn, you, Angela, and Desire are to cover the west side tonight," he instructed. Brooklyn went to say something, but silenced at a look from Goliath. I frowned, looking over at him, then shrugged it off and took flight. No words were spoken for the longest time before we heard a cry for help from below. Immediately, we swooped down and helped, only for her to laugh cruelly.

"Thanks for saving me," she said mockingly. "Now save yourselves."

I frowned and looked over at the entrance of the alleyway, only to freeze in confusion as I saw my kin's men and women with their electric hammers.

"Where is John?" I asked loud and clear. The Quarrymen froze, powering down their hammers.

"Chrystal?" the nearest one ventured a guess. I nodded.

"Where is my kin?" I repeated. "Is he with his wife and son or is he being too lazy to be bothered with hunting Gargoyles?"

"He's with another group, looking for Demona," one of them answered. "Do you have any idea where to look?"

I shrugged, then thought about it.

"Try any really old buildings, built like castles or of the same material," I answered. "Scan for technology, advanced technology. In one of these, you'll find her."

He nodded and they disappeared. Without a word or even a glance at my companions, I began to climb my way out of the alley. I took to the air as soon as possible and only then did I dare speak.

"I take it that situations like that, the humans working against you, happen often around here," I commented.

"You should know," he spat bitterly. "You're one of them."

I sighed.

"No, Brooklyn," I said. "I'm not. Yes, I was born of the hunter line, meant to hunt Demona for all time, but I was given a gargoyle protector at birth. You know him as Matthias."

I let that sink in and continued.

"Over time, I allowed myself and Matthias to undergo a sorceror's magic, making us human by day, Gargoyle by night... and immortal," I continued. "My own brother chose my gargoyle form, not knowing how it would be ironic for me to look like the gargoyle we hunted. Matthias named me as Desire. We've been this way since, for the past seven thousand years."

He said nothing, merely glided onward.

"The iron-clad pact I have with the Quarrymen and the hunters is merely one of blood," I stated. "Were I not family, my pact would not be possible."

I fell silent, noteing that Angela was saying nothing.

"Seven thousand years is a long time," she said softly. "How ever did you manage to get by and never fall into the hatred of humans that so many of our kind and even humans themselves seem to harbor?"

I smiled.

"Matthias and I learned to be above petty emotions," I answered. "We believed for the longest time that it was best to simply not have them."

I shook my head ruefully.

"Then he met Becky," I continued. Angela grinned.

"Love at first sight?" she asked. I nodded.

"So much for no emotions," I grumbled. "She soon was given immortality like us, though she opposed the idea of becoming like us, forever shifting from one form to another."

I shrugged.

"Her loss," I commented, then paused on a nearby building as beautiful music reached my ears. Angela and Brooklyn paused as well, Angela enjoying the music too, Brooklyn completely baffled as to why we stopped.

"It's... beautiful..." Angela whispered. I smiled.

"I come here a lot during the day," I told her. "This place has such wonderful music... It's a mixture of everything, really. If you want rock, that's on at about noon. If you like classical, like this now, it only plays at night, when the moment for romance is just right..."

I sighed in pleasure as the music filled my mind.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you supposed to be enemies?"

I spun around, only to freeze in place as I saw three unfamilliar Gargoyles. I looked back at Angela uncertain. She smiled assuringly, though Brooklyn merely scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away from me. I frowned at him.

"This isn't Demona," Angela told them. "This is Desire. She's new to the clan. She brought two others with her, Matthias and Rebekah. Xanatos invited them to join us, really."

I frowned at her, seeing the expressions on the others' faces.

"I take it, Xanatos isn't one of your favorite people," I commented. The middle one, a panther-looking gargoyle, shook his head.

"He's the reason we're like this," he answered. "We were once all human."

I frowned, looking at Angela.

"This was never mentioned to me," I said. "Goliath said nothing about them."

She frowned.

"I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you," she defended him. I nodded and then looked back at them.

"Forgive me if I seem rude," I said, much to their surprise. "I've still so much to learn. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Talon," the panther said. "This is Maggie and Claw. We protect the homeless in the labyrinth."

I nodded.

"Pleased to meet you," I said. "What brings you here?"

"I like the music," Maggie answered. I smiled.

"That makes three of us," I said. She smiled.

"Would you like some company on the patrols?" she asked.

"The more the merrier," I answered. Without a word, she kissed Talon's cheek, then followed Angela and I right off the building. This time, Brooklyn hung back with the other guys (well out of hearing range), letting us girls talk about anything and everything.

"How do you like Manhattan so far?" Maggie asked.

"I don't," I answered. "The people are okay, but the night companions aren't so nice. Besides Angela and yourself, I've been treated like a complete monster... unwelcome... unwanted."

I shook my head.

"The most bitter reaction is from Brooklyn," I said softly. "It wouldn't bother me, except..."

"Except what?" asked Angela. I sighed.

"Over four thousand years ago, I tired of being alone and asked for a Seer," I said very softly. I didn't want to risk being overheard. "I asked her to tell me of my mate..."

I shook my head.

"She didn't just tell me, she showed me," I finished.

"Brooklyn..." Maggie whispered in shock. I nodded my head sadly.

"Could you ever imagine the pain of being hated by the one you're meant to share your life with?" I asked. Both girls could only shake their heads.

"Surely he'd change his mind if you said something to him-"

"Yeah, turn and run," Maggie interrupted Angela. "I don't mean to be rude, but you have a lot to learn about men like him. They don't like being told what they will or won't do."

Angela just shook her head.

* * *

><p>"So, what's she like?" asked Talon, eyeing the girls in front.<p>

"Secretive," I answered. "Full of herself. She can't be trusted."

"You assume much, knowing her for so little time," Talon stated. "For all you know, she may be all right."

"She's a Hunter, Talon," I spat. "She was born human. She _chose_ to be a gargoyle so that she could be with her companion all the time."

"Sounds like a loyal friend," Talon commented. "Give her a chance, Brooklyn. She may be more than you think."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

* * *

><p>"How was the city?" asked Goliath upon our return, the mutants with us. Maggie, Angela, and I shrugged.<p>

"It was normal," Angela answered. We girls giggled at our own secret and vanished into the castle. We chose to spend the time in Angela's room until sunrise. At this point, Maggie and I would explore the town together. Almost the very second after we closed the door, I noticed something on Maggie's back. I smirked and put a finger over my lips, then turned her around and showed Angela. Angela immediately smirked and made a gesture, telling Maggie that someone had planted a listening device to her. She shook her head and mouthed, "men". We giggled and sat down.

"So, eventful night," I commented. Angela nodded, catching on.

"Would have been more eventful had we had decent company," she commented.

"Malibu could have joined us," Maggie said. "He's so handsome, Desire. You'd like him."

"What's he like?" I asked, feigning interest.

"Very strong-minded," Maggie answered. "Talon and I had to teach him and the other clones how to think for themselves. We were fortunate that they were fast learners. Malibu is... Brooklyn's clone."

I lost my fake interest as my heart skipped a beat. My eyes widened and the two females nodded.

"You never know, Desire," Angela said softly. "You may not have to wait another four thousand years for your mate to appear. Malibu is the only one in the Labyrinth that isn't mated yet."

"He's very protective, attentive," Maggie began.

"Romantic, passionate," Angela added in. This Malibu was starting to sound really inviting.

"He loves music, just as much as you appear to," Maggie continued. "He's almost... human-natured."

I shook my head in wonder.

"Ever since this city has accepted Gargoyles, we've been able to roam the streets far and wide," Angela said. "Even the clones have been having a good time with it."

"Malibu often goes out clubbing and dancing," Maggie put in. "He borrows Hollywood's mate frequently for it."

"He's a little on the pushy side, a little demanding," Angela warned. "When he wants something, he doesn't hesitate to take it."

I gave a low purr.

"Sounds... exciting..." I commented. "When can I meet this... Malibu?"

"So... you're interested?" Maggie asked. I gave a much lower purr, my eyes glowing a soft red.

"Very," I answered. She grinned.

"Tomorrow," she said. "We'll go there during the day so that you can meet him after he wakes."

* * *

><p>"Malibu!" my mind screamed. "She wants MALIBU!"<p>

I felt like clawing my own ears off, hearing her purr so... seductively... at the thought of my estranged clone!

And that confused me the most.

Why should her interests bother me? Why should I care if she wants some pathetic excuse for the real thing? She's just like Demona. She'll use him just like she'd use anyone else.

Then why didn't I believe myself?

"Brooklyn?" Talon asked suddenly. "You okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I think I just need some fresh air."

He nodded and let me go, though I couldn't ignore his concerned look. Once outside, I took to the skies and, only when I felt I was far enough away that I couldn't be heard, I let loose a cry of frustration, confusion, hurt, and rage.

* * *

><p>A sharp cry hit my ears, right along with everyone elses and I spun, looking out the window.<p>

"What was that?" I asked, completely floored by the emotions in it.

"Sounded like... Brooklyn..." Angela answered, completely baffled. I frowned.

"What... why...?" I stuttered out. Both of them could only shrug. I shook my head, then excused myself. I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I went after him. I scanned the buildings, scanned the skies, looking for any trace of him that I could find...

Then, I saw him. My eyes landed on his form, sitting on the edge of the dock, his feet resting in the water. I frowned and slowly landed near him. I approached cautiously, not knowing how he would react. Only after a moments' hesitation, I reached over and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Brooklyn?" I asked softly, only to flinch as he spun, his eyes glowing white. I reeled back and backed against a tree, my fear overcoming my senses. He saw my fear, which only seemed to infuriate him more.

"Scared?" he demanded, moving closer. I pressed back, failing to remember that I could just flee into the night, not stand here, pressed against a tree. "Not scared enough..."

His hands shot out and pinned me against the tree. Now I was ultimately terrified.

"You may have everyone else fooled by your... story of innocence," he said coldly, threateningly. "But I warn you now... You make one wrong move, one hint of betraying or hurting any of us-including those in the labyrinth-I will find a way to end your miserable existance... permanently."

With that, he spun, climbed a nearby building, and glided away. I slumped down, tears streaming down my face as I nearly choked on my fear and sadness. In mere moments, two sets of arms wrapped around me.

"Whatever he said, ignore him," came Angela's voice from my right.

"He's just taking out his anger and frustration on you," Maggie agreed. I nodded numbly and didn't even realize the two had moved us down into the labyrinth until Talon appeared. Angela turned to stone almost immediately afterward. I was shaking. I was a mess. My transformation even skipped my notice as Brooklyn's threats circled through my mind. Finally, Talon's gentle hand on my shoulder broke my torturous train of thought.

"Come," he said. "We'll find you some place to sleep today."

I nodded.

"Thank you," I told him.

I woke much later that afternoon to Maggie's gentle shakes.

"It'll be dusk in half an hour," she said. "I thought you might like a few moments to freshen up before then."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll have Malibu meet you shortly after he wakes," she said, smiling back.

"Thank you," I told her. "Do you, by chance, possess a shower down here?"

She nodded and led me to a large bathroom, complete with a very fancy shower. She then reached into a cabinet and pulled out a set of clothes much like the ones I normally wore in gargoyle form (matching Demona's). They, as I could see well, were clean, if not new. I smiled.

"You think of everything," I commented. She smiled.

"We try to," she answered. "Angela keeps a stock of them here for when she chooses to freshen up as well."

I nodded and she left. Without hesitation, I stripped out of my human clothes and slipped into the shower. It was pleasantly hot, soothing my skin and my sore muscles. Not one inch of me remained unclean by the time I stepped out. I was in Gargoyle form when I dried off and did my hair. No doubt, Malibu would be awake. After carefully brushing my hair and replacing my jewelry and clothes, I glanced in the mirror. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard...

"Desire?" came Angela's voice through the door. "Malibu's waiting with Maggie in the main entrance."

I smiled softly and exited the room. Angela smiled when she saw me.

"I'm glad they fit," she said. I nodded.

"Thank you for these," I said. "The old ones were getting rather ratty."

She smiled.

"They tend to after a while," she agreed. Soon, I caught my first glimpse of Malibu. Sure enough, he was as gorgeously formed as Brooklyn... but his coloring was different. He was teal... with red eyes... Even though I knew in some part of my mind that this pairing wasn't right, my whole body thrummed with desire for him... a look that was mirrored on his face as he discretely ran his eyes over my form. He may have been talking to Maggie, but his eyes were talking to me.

"-and this is Desire," Maggie introduced. "Desire, this is-"

"Malibu," I cut her off. He gently took my hand and planted a soft kiss on the top. It was a strangely human gesture, but it did nothing to slow down the beating of my heart, merely quickened the pace.

"They told me you were a sight to behold," he commented. "But I don't believe words do you justice."

I blushed.

"Thank you," I said softly. He smiled disarmingly and then looked at Maggie, Talon, and Angela.

"If you'll excuse us," he said, then pulled me away, out into the night. Once outside, he gestured for me to climb and I did, following him up the building. Once we reached the top, he slowly took my hand and the two of us leapt into the air. Everything about our flight was... exotic. We were always together, each movement in sync. In mid-flight (at some point), he pulled me infront of him, pulled my body to his and held me, keeping us both in the air with his incredible musculature. I blushed, being so close to him. This whole thing felt so... surreal...

"But he's not Brooklyn," the nagging part of my mind stated. "No matter how much you'd love for Brooklyn to hold you like this, be with you like this, this isn't Brooklyn. This is Malibu. He is NOT your mate. He is merely a clone of him."

I felt the heaviness on my heart as it squeezed painfully. Almost immediately, I forced the thought away. I would not let my mind ruin this moment. This was, after all, my first date in the past 14 or 16 years... With luck, I'd get a little more than a kiss at the door tonight.

"Desire?" he questioned. I looked up into his face. "Are you all right?"

I nodded, smiling warmly.

"More than okay," I answered, then decided to be honest with him. I looked back down at his chest, a blush on my cheeks. "You're the first date I've had in several years."

He merely smiled at that.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. "Maybe... as much as I am?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked softly, caressing his face with one hand. His eyes almost instantly heated up, his body reflecting the want I'd just aroused in him. In short order, he landed in a nearby park. His hands remained firmly on my hips, holding me against him, holding me close enough to feel him hardening at our closeness.

The Seer's words flashed through my mind. My mate would feel an unspeakable draw, unimaginable pull towards me, one he couldn't explain. Perhaps Malibu, as Brooklyn's clone, would feel it too.

I gasped as I felt his teeth gently bite my neck, my body arching into him, my hands tangling in his hair. A low moan escaped my lips as his hand stole under my loincloth and teasingly touched me, stroked me with his fingers. I heard his low chuckle as my body began to move on his hand like a wanton thing. After a few seconds of that torture, he pulled his hand away and turned my face up to look at him.

"Shall we take this somewhere more... private?" he purred. I nodded and the two of us climbed the nearest tree, taking to the air. In mere moments, we were back at the castle, in my room. No sooner was the door shut did he capture my lips in a heated kiss, lifting me into his arms. He crossed the room and laid me on the bed. His eyes were glowing white-the sign of a gargoyle ready to mate. I was sure my own eyes were glowing and merely pulled him down onto me.

To hell with being patient with love.

* * *

><p>It was an hour and a half before sunrise when I left a satisfied and sleeping Malibu on my bed. I walked out onto the balcony, unsurprised to hear Matthias coming up behind me.<p>

"Want to tell me what that was?" he asked softly. I sighed, the memory of our sweet love-making washing over me.

"Heaven," I answered dreamily.

"Desire, he's not your true mate," he pointed out, though his voice told me that he loathed to ruin my moment. "As glad as I am to see you this... relaxed and satisfied, you and I both know that this is merely a passing fancy. The happiness you feel you have won't last, you know."

I sighed heavily, his words puncturing my joy.

"I know," I answered. "I realize that Malibu is not the one the Seer said was my mate, but I feel as though I've wasted my entire life waiting for him to come, only to find that he will never care anything for me."

I shook my head.

"If I cannot have the real thing, I'll make due with a willing substitute," I continued. "There's no reason why I cannot love Malibu just as much as I would love my mate."

"But you and I both know he will NEVER be your true mate," Matthias stated. "True, you may claim him as such, treat him as such, but you and I know well, he will never BE as much."

I sighed again.

"Must you ruin my happiness, Matthias?" I asked. "You have Rebekah, don't you? Well, now I have Malibu."

He went to say something, but I covered his mouth with a claw.

"Let me be, Matthias," I said. "Let me have these moments of joy. A creeping suspicion in my heart says Malibu won't be with us much longer anyway. Why not make sure his last days are good ones?"

Matthias sighed and nodded.

"So be it," he said. "But don't come to me when your heart gets broken."

I nodded.

"Agreed," I answered, then got an evil, mischeivious grin. "You never COULD handle a weepy female."

His growl was the most answer I got before the chase was on.

* * *

><p>I woke up next to Malibu as he slowly woke himself. Upon seeing me, he smiled warmly.<p>

"Morning, my love," he said. I smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Morning to you, my handsome prince," I said. He kissed me again, then slowly forced himself out of bed.

"As much as I'd love to do that all again," he said, giving me a very hot look, making me blush. "I figure we'd best eat before we go hopping into the sack again, don't you?"

I nodded and led him from my room, down to the common area where the others were, including the mutates and the rest of the clones.

"Hey Malibu," greeted Hollywood and Brentwood. "How'd it go?"

With a conspiratory grin at me, he pulled me into his arms and leaned me back. Amidst the whistles and cat-calls, he kissed me sensually, stealing my thoughts completely. I don't even think the others realized that Malibu was currently holding me up, my legs unable to support me due to his earth-shaking, mind-paralyzing kiss. Slowly, he pulled me back up and released me from our lip-lock. He held me close until I was steady enough to move on my own, though he still kept his arm around me as we joined the others at the table.

"Looks like someone's date went well," teased Maggie on one side of me. Angela was on the other. Delilah was across from us with the other clones' mates. Rebekah was on the other side of Angela. I blushed.

"What can I say?" I asked. "The guy's disarmingly charming!"

The girls all laughed. I could see Malibu talking and laughing with his own male companions, though our eyes locked across the room. He threw me a wink, then turned his attention back to his friends. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, since he's Brooklyn's clone, do you think he could possibly BECOME your mate?" Maggie asked softly so that only she, Angela, and I would hear. I nodded.

"My mate, yes," I answered. "My true mate, no."

Both women nodded, understanding. Then I scanned the room.

"Where's Brooklyn?" I asked.

"He left shortly after you and Malibu entered," Delilah stated, shrugging. "He also went out to the balcony last night, but returned rather quickly, just before you returned to your room."

"Maybe he was listening to you and Matthias again," Becky commented. "I fear he really doesn't trust you, Desire."

I sighed.

"I know he doesn't," I told her. Then I went on to give her the details of Brooklyn's threat two nights ago. The girls' expressions went from confused to shocked to disbelieving. When I finished, all of them were shaking their heads.

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually, Dez," Becky said softly. She knew he was my true mate. I looked her square in the eyes.

"Right now, I could care less if he does," I told her icily. "I've long given up on that particular train of thought. Besides, I'm content with the way things are. After all, if someone doesn't hate you, there's something terribly wrong."

She just sighed and shook her head. The other girls were completely lost on what we were talking about, minus Maggie and Angela. They were shaking their heads too.

"Desire?" came Malibu's voice. I turned around and looked up at him. He held out his hand to me. "Goliath wishes for Angela, Broadway, and us to take the eastern patrol, tonight."

I smiled and let him take my hand as the four of us left together. At least Goliath had put the two most lovey couples together for patrols.

"You mean, at least you don't have to see Brooklyn," my mind retorted.

We flew back to the labyrinth that night, Malibu, Maggie, Talon, Claw, the clones, and I. I hadn't seen Brooklyn all night. I was worried, but not enough to go looking for him. I was sure he'd come back okay...

"Something bothering you, my love?" asked Malibu. I shook my head with a smile.

"Just fine, love," I answered. His face said he didn't believe me, but he let it go. I merely kissed him softly and let him lead me to his room in the labyrinth. I knew well what we had planned this night.

It had been over a week and I had yet to see Brooklyn. Angela was getting worried, as was the rest of the clan. She had mentioned that every time he came back, it was mere minutes before sunrise and something was definately off about him.

So, why was I out looking for him?

I shook my head and kept my eyes below. At long last, I caught sight of him. He was getting thrown out of a bar. Without a word, I swooped down and caught him before he hit the ground. I could smell the alcohol a mile away. Brooklyn was beyond drunk.

"Brooklyn!" I said, concerned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

It took him a few seconds, but he slowly focused his gaze on me, long enough to identify who I was. Almost immediately, he tried to move away, but I held him firm.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked coldly, his words slurred from hell. "Like, with your precious Malibu?"

I frowned.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Last time I checked, family came long before boyfriends or any other extensions."

It took a while for that to penetrate his mind.

"Do you realize I've been out every night for the past four looking for you?" I scolded. "You've had us all worried sick, Brook! What the hell were you thinking?"

He didn't even catch the shortened nickname. Suddenly, though, I felt his hand caressing my breast. Shocked, I pulled away to arm's length. There was something unfamilliar in his gaze as he looked my body over. It was almost like he was unable to help himself as his body stepped closer and his hands began to explore my form. I was torn between enjoying myself... and finding this completely and untterly WRONG! Finally, his hand slipped between my legs and stroked my warm flesh. With a gasp, I jerked away and, in the same second, pinched the most sensitive nerve in his elbow. He collapsed almost immediately at my feet.

"Desire?" came Malibu's voice. I froze. Did he... "Are you all right? If he'd gotten any further, he wouldn't be."

I shook my head. Of course he did. He'd seen and heard the whole thing.

"No, Malibu," I said. "I'm not all right."

His arms and his wings wrapped around me, consoling me. I knew well that several humans had witnessed the whole thing. I could almost hear their thoughts, mine being so loud against my own actions. I was shaking. I was confused. I was aroused.

"Where should we take him?" he asked. I looked back at Brooklyn.

"The Labyrinth," I answered. "He can stay there tonight."

I shuddered.

"But we will not," he ruled. I nodded, agreeing though his voice had left no room for argument. Without a word, he picked Brooklyn up and swung him over his back. I sighed and shook my head. Slowly, the two of us made our way back to the Labyrinth where we deposited Brooklyn's passed out body. Then, with no words at all, Malibu scooped me up into his arms and took off for the castle. When we arrived, Goliath was about to speak, but a quick gesture from Malibu silenced him. All I could do was lean against him, trying to banish Brooklyn's actions from my mind.

"There, there, my love," he said softly once we were in my room. "Easy does it... I'm here."

I merely leaned up and kissed him hungrily, deciding to let out the hunger and desire that had raced through me at Brooklyn's touch. Malibu was quick to respond, soon taking my breath away with his urgent kisses, his hot, urgent hands. Time melted away as everything passed us by in this moment.

_Brooklyn..._

I left Malibu's side once he turned to stone. I was ashamed of myself. Matthias met me at the door, his own face grave.

"What?" I asked. "Come to tell me what I all ready know?"

He chose not to say a word, merely led me away from the castle. I had no clue where he was taking me, but I let him lead me where he would. He put me in his car and then drove far, far away. We were well out of the city before noon even hit. After a few more hours, he slowed and pulled to a stop, just outside a desolate looking castle ruin. Confused, I could only follow him, deep into the winding maze.

"You came," came an all too familiar raspy voice. I rounded on Matthias.

"Traitor!" I cried. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Do not scold him, child," the Seer said, stepping into the room. "He got you on my orders."

I frowned at her.

"And what, pray tell, is so important?" I demanded crossly.

"You're on a very destructive path, little one," she said, gesturing for me to look down into the small water basin in front of her. I tensed, but walked closer, almost unable to help myself. "Look upon the havoc your path will unleash."

I gulped but looked. At first, the bottom of the basin was all I saw. Then... it began to play like a movie. I saw myself and Demona, teaming up against the others. Malibu was laying limp in Brooklyn's arms, blood pouring from fresh wounds.

"Who did this!" my mind screamed in rage. "Who would dare to harm my mate like this?"

Then I saw the blood on my own claws. The nearest reflective surface saw a grotesque form looking back at me. Sure, it was my own, but it was covered in a river of blood, my eyes glowing blood-red. A low growl of hate turned my attention back to the scene in front of me. Brooklyn's eyes were glowing white with his fury.

"First Matthias and Rebekah," he ground out through gritted teeth. "Then Broadway and Lexington... Now Malibu..."

His entire being was shaking as he rose to his feet. His hateful gaze locked with my own.

"You will pay, Demona! You and your clone will pay!"

As he charged at me, I jerked away from the basin, falling to the ground unceremoniously. My breathing was uneven, heavy. I was shaking.

"No," I whispered in horror. "No, no, no, no, no..."

Matthias's arms were soon around me as I broke down and wept.

"All I wanted was to be loved!" I sobbed on him. The Seer soon drew near and laid her pale hand on my shoulder.

"What happens now is up to you," she said. "Keep your Malibu, but never forget whose place you're trying to fill with him. Let someone in, Desire, someone besides Matthias... or your lifelong hatred will consume you."

* * *

><p>My eyes went to the elevator as it opened, only to stop in shock. Matthias was very gently holding a weeping Desire. I'd never seen her like this! Even Brooklyn was frozen in shock. Malibu was the first to move, darting to her side, gladly taking her from Matthias.<p>

"What happened to her?" he asked, concerned beyond words. Matthias sighed.

"She was merely forced to face her own demon," he answered cryptically. Becky went to him.

"The Seer," she said. He nodded, though it hadn't been a question. Becky shook her head. "Must she always break her like this?"

None of us missed the way she now clung to Malibu, gripping him like she was terrified of losing him.

"For some as stubborn as her, it's the only way to get a point across," Matthias answered, watching Malibu carry her away from all of us. "She'll be super skittish for a while, but it's for the best."

Becky looked doubtful. Matthias took her hands into his own.

"Trust me," he said. With a sigh, she nodded.

"Then she'll be all right?" I asked, unable to help myself. She was, after all, the only other female in this clan besides myself and Becky. Matthias nodded.

"She just needs time," he answered, again, cryptically.

* * *

><p>Goliath had forced me to go with Desire alone on patrol. I hated it. She'd been completely unlike herself all week, flinching away from even Malibu! She was beyond jumpy and the smallest things set off her temper. All Lex did was send a few metal pieces to the floor, causing her to jump in fright, and she jumped down his throat!<p>

Why did I have to go on patrol with her?

Even the quarrymen had been acting funny. They never attacked us if she was with us. They never even approached, minus the Hunter, who once asked Matthias if she was getting any better. He'd said that all of them were worried about her. She was constantly opting out of missions, staying away from fights, and trying to avoid everyone in the clan all together. She never spoke unless pissed off, something I intended to use to get some answers out of her.

"What are you scheming over there?" I bit out. "Trying to find yet another way to get everyone to feel sorry for you so that when you betray us it'll hurt us even worse?"

I didn't even see it coming as her whole body slammed into mine and then ground my face into the roof of the nearest building. Almost immediately, her entire body leapt away, horror beyond words on her face. She spun and clutched her head, a cry of unspeakable pain escaping her as she turned away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded. She was shaking as tears ran down her face. All my anger disappeared as some emptiness I couldn't explain filled me. "Desire?"

Without knowing why, I walked over and pulled her into my arms.

"Desire, tell me what's wrong," I said softly.

"I keep seeing faces," she whispered. "So many faces..."

Her body was shaking so badly...

"I understand," I told her, only for her to jerk away.

"No, you don't!" she argued, turning away from me, clenching her fists. "Have you ever lost control, Brooklyn? Have you ever done something you regret beyond words but didn't even remember doing it?"

Now I was confused. Her fury disappeared as the tears returned, her entire being giving off her sadness.

"She saw it coming back again, the darkness inside me," she whispered so softly that I barely heard it. "I don't ever want it to happen again..."

"What?" I asked gently, trying not to piss her off. Something told me that it wouldn't be my brightest idea.

"It was over five thousand years ago," she said softly. "I'd built up so much anger and hate... I lost control..."

Her body was shaking so hard I was sure it was going to fall apart.

"I don't remember anything about it..." she continued. "I blacked out... and came to in a desolate place. I don't remember doing it, but the blood on my claws was proof enough..."

Her claws clenched the edge of the building so hard they were digging in, and deep.

"My entire clan... minus Matthias and myself... They were all destroyed," she wept. "All around me, their lifeless bodies lay, right along with the humans we'd sworn to protect, no matter what... Only Matthias remained alive... He didn't tell me that I'd done it all until much later, after the shock wore off..."

I was frozen in my own shock and horror.

"I lost control..." she wept. "I never want to lose control again..."

Her form crumpled to the ground as she wept into her hands.

"I keep seeing their faces... the men... the women... the children... gargoyles, young and old... the hatchlings... the eggs... All destroyed because of me..."

Her arms and her wings wrapped around her, desperately needing comfort. Finally unfrozen, I forced my feet forward and gingerly held her against me, letting her cry on me. She clung to me, though she was careful not to let her claws even leave a mark on me.

"Please," she begged softly. "Please don't leave me."

My heart gave a sharp twist. Unconciously, I held her a little tighter, closer.

"I won't," I promised before catching myself. At first, I was stunned that I'd said those words, then realized that I truly meant them for this insufferable, irritating, stubborn female.

"I won't leave you," I mentally repeated. "Never."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

* * *

><p>In the next few days, I saw a change in Brooklyn's behavior towards me. He was... kinder... gentler. Everyone was glad to have me back the way I came, back to my joyful old self. Malibu and I were closer than ever, thanks to having gotten that off my chest. Often, though, I found myself wandering the halls, hoping to run into Brooklyn. Something between us had changed that night... and everyone knew it. Yes, he still argued with me, still insulted me, but now it was... different. It was almost like he didn't mean it...<p>

I shook my head and looked into the sunset as Matthias stepped up next to me.

"I take it that you and Brooklyn have come to an understanding at last?" he asked. I nodded, noting the presence of Elisa. We'd met some time ago. She was here tonight because we were all expecting guests, friends of Goliath's clan from before we came. One of them was said to look like Matthias. I was excited to meet them. They sounded wonderful...

"Here we go," Matthias said as our forms shifted. Sure enough, stone forms around us began shaking as they all burst into life. I smiled as Malibu stepped down and took me into his arms, stealing the first kiss of the night. I sighed in happiness, until I caught sight of Brooklyn, watching us. There was something I couldn't place in his eyes, something that drew me to him.

"Go ahead and eat, Malibu," I told him. "I've all ready eaten."

He nodded, stole another kiss, and left for inside. Brooklyn had remained where he was, watching me. I smiled at him as I walked over.

"No taunts first thing in the morning?" I teased, leaning over the ramparts. He smirked.

"Didn't know you were ready for more torment," he replied, then his smirk faded a little.

"What's bothering you?" I asked. "You haven't been acting like yourself, lately. I kinda miss the asshole I've dealt with since I've been here."

"I thought we had changed," he said, coming up to stand beside me. "I thought we reached a much better level of understanding."

I smiled softly.

"Yes, we did," I agreed, then sighed. "So... what does that make us now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Friends, frienemies, what?" I asked. He relaxed.

"I can work with friends," he answered, though his voice told me something else entirely. I heard the unspoken words-_though I want more_.

I smiled softly.

"Brook, do me a favor," I said. He looked at me. "NEVER get drunk... again."

He grinned sheepishly.

"I don't even remember what I did..." he answered honestly. I quirked a brow.

"Damn near bringing Malibu's wrath on your head by feeling me up should give you a relatively close idea," I commented. His eyes widened in shock.

"I did what?" he asked. I got a very mischeivious grin.

"Don't worry about it," I said sweetly. "Just make sure you're sober next time."

Then I quickly vanished inside. Almost immediately, I heard his stunned words.

"Next time?"

I laughed the rest of the way back to the group, still giggling helplessly as I sat down between Angela and Rebekah. Both girls shot me knowing looks and shot grins at Brooklyn as he entered the room. He just shook his head and joined the other guys at their table.

"Goliath, let us women do patrol tonight, kay?" Becky said. He nodded and the three of us raced out into the night. We intended to have ourselves a real good time.

When we arrived back at the castle, the rest of the clan was inside, welcoming two strangers, possibly their guests. I smiled as Angela ran forward to greet them as well. As soon as the circle parted to let us women through, my jaw dropped.

"Arthur!" I said, running forward and hugging him warmly. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Desire!" he said. "I haven't seen you since I was a young boy!"

I laughed, then turned and glomped his friend.

"Griff!" I said excitedly as he picked me up and swung me around full circle, laughing with me.

"Gods, it's good to see you!" he said. "Seems like only a few months ago!"

He set me down, not letting me out of his embrace as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead, only to turn and look at Malibu as he growled at him for it. Griff quirked a brow at me.

"You were supposed to be dead, hon," I told him. "Malibu is my mate now."

He nodded, understanding, and moved back to arm's length.

"Malibu," he said to the suddenly confused gargoyle. "Careful with this one. She's a rather touchy spit-fire."

Malibu looked even more confused.

"I was once mated to Griff, Malibu," I said. "I was lead to believe that he died in the war."

Malibu instantly understood and nodded, shaking Griff's hand warmly.

"I see you treated her well," he said. Griff nodded.

"I will stay out of your path," Griff told him. "But I would like some time to catch up with Desire, if I may."

"Don't forget to come back," Malibu warned me. I grinned.

"Never," I agreed. "My next few decades are saved for you."

The others couldn't believe we were so trusting of one another, minus Arthur, Matthias, Rebekah, and Griff. They laughed. They knew me well. Without a word, I pushed Griff off the edge of the castle and quickly followed. We merely flew together, testing eachother, teasing eachother, until finally landing in the park. I shook my head. This place was becoming more and more common in my time here. Griff soon pulled me into his arms.

"You've been missed," he said softly, leaning his head against mine. I smiled and let him wrap his wings around us, completely enclosing us like he used to. We were completely hidden from the outside world... a dangerous thing with us. This was our favorite way to seduce one another. I had no doubts in my mind that if Griff pushed me, I couldn't say no. Malibu was okay in bed, but Griff was a god! Everything about him just drove me wild with desire.

"How can I have been missed?" I asked. "You missed quite a few years in your time jump."

He smiled softly, caressing my face with his hand, getting me hot simply by the look in his eyes.

"If you'll do the honors, I can show you," he answered, his voice giving off such an arousing sound. Powerless against him, I obeyed his wishes and cast the oldest spell in the book-the invisibility spell. We vanished from the view of everyone else around us, minus one another. Without a word, he pulled his wings back, away from us, then swept away my only thoughts of resistance with a mind-blowing kiss.

All loyalty forgotten, this moment was ours again.

* * *

><p>We went back to the castle a few hours later. I was the most satisfied that I'd been in a long time. Still, a nagging part of me was ashamed that I'd betrayed Malibu like this. Another part of me comforted me, telling me that he would understand. I prayed that part of me was right.<p>

Malibu was waiting for us, his expression warm as he walked to me and pulled me into his arms. He looked at myself and Griff.

"Did you get all caught up?" he asked. We nodded with a smile.

"Thank you for allowing us this," Griff said. "Your eyes tell me you all ready know what kind of catching up we meant."

Malibu nodded, to my shock.

"You are still, technically, her mate," Malibu answered. "I may find it hard to imagine my mate with someone else, but she was yours long before she was mine."

I felt like weeping in joy. Not only did he understand, he was willing to allow me to keep my other mate as well!

Griff smiled warmly back at Malibu.

"Joint mates, then?" he asked. Malibu nodded, shaking the offered arm to solidify it.

"Until we die," he answered. I smiled at them both, feeling so warm, so loved. Then, both looked at me. Something in their gazes immediately caused my body to heat up.

"Shall we... talk... a little more elsewhere?" Griff asked, obvious arousal in his voice. I needed no further convincing as the three of us vanished to my room.

* * *

><p>I woke several hours later, my two loves' stone forms on either side of me, still unclothed and unspeakably beautiful. I smiled at them both, then slowly got up, untangling myself from them. After taking a quick, hot shower, I walked down to the dining hall, unsurprised to see Owen, Xanatos, Fox, Alex, and Arthur there, talking. Arthur saw me, excused himself, and joined me as I went for my waking walk.<p>

"I don't know if Malibu had a chance to tell you, but I invited the two of you to join Griff and I on our travels," he said. I paused, stunned.

"Travel?" I repeated. "With you?"

He nodded.

"I haven't travelled with you since you and the knights protected Camelot."

He smiled.

"I know," he said. "But it would appear that Griff is rather attatched to you. He often spoke of you, telling me just how much he missed you, how much he hoped you would take him back once he found you again..."

I shook my head.

"Well, I took him back," I answered. Arthur stopped dead.

"Two mates?" he asked. I nodded.

"For now," I answered. "I sense that Malibu won't live much longer. My only desire is to ensure his happiness until that time."

Arthur nodded.

"Well, whatever you decide, I will support your decision," he said, before turning and walking back to the dining hall. I smiled softly and turned to face the sun. I desperately needed a long, long nap.

* * *

><p>Once darkness fell, I found myself on the outer walls with Arthur, Griff, and Malibu. Everyone had stayed to tell us goodbye, deciding to run patrols after we'd left.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Goliath asked me. Talon's eyes were asking Malibu the same question. We nodded.

"I will return someday," I told Goliath. "When is a matter of priority."

"What about you two?" he asked Matthias and Rebekah. Both actually blushed a little. I grinned wickedly.

"Well, it wouldn't be advisable for a pregnant female to go off adventuring, now would it?" I asked, causing Rebekah to blush even more. Almost immediately, all of them were giving the two congradulations and teasing and other such things. I just laughed as the two got redder by the minute. Finally, though, everyone's attention was back on us. Griff was carrying Arthur while Malibu and I flew by his side as we left. I took the liberty of glancing back at Matthias. He gave me an assuring smile.

"If anything happens to him, you may take it out on me," he called, confusing every Gargoyle besides Maggie, Angela, and Rebekah.

"I'll hold you to that," I called back, then let Griff lead us out of the city.

* * *

><p>It had been seven years since I'd seen the city of Manhattan. Malibu had died less than a year after we'd left, succumbing to this strange mutation that was litterally eating him away. It was green in color and soon, caused him to be solid stone. Griff had comforted me as best he could, considering that Malibu had also grown on him. We learned that all the other clones had suffered the same fate. Both he and Arthur had met the Seer, seeing as to how she'd come merely a few days after Malibu's death. She'd offered a way to ease my pain, but I'd declined, saying it would be best if I never forgot what this felt like and I needed to heal the mortal way. It had taken six years for me to ever be able to think about Malibu and the pain not come on swift wings.<p>

Matthias and I had been having frequent phone-calls, one almost every other week during our long days. It turned out that his son (hatched about a year ago) also turned human like us. Unlike us, though, he healed as fast as a regular Gargoyle, injuries on either form disappearing over the course of the other's form. Yes, my dearest Damien was doing well, had even spoken to me on the phone a few times. At long last, I could answer his request to come home.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Griff asked again. "I mean, a lot changes in seven years."

Yes, he knew about Brooklyn. I could hide nothing from him and Arthur. Arthur, though, never brought it up. When asked why, he had only one thing to say.

"If it's as painful as you say, being close to one you love and being unable to have them, why rub salt in an open wound?"

I was grateful for the way he thought. We'd found Merlin, him flying beside me with eagle-wings out his back. He could summon them at will. I found it rather amazing. He'd extended my abilities with Magic, training me as his full-on apprentice. All he asked was that I make sure to never use it in vengence. I agreed. That was one way to abuse power.

"I'll be fine, Griff," I said calmly. "I realize that with the clones gone, there are four other females free for the taking. I also realize that I'm pretty much back to square one with all of them after all this time."

I shook my head.

"But it doesn't matter," I finished. "Come what may, I'll face it head-on."

He sighed, but relented. I knew the reason he argued so. He really, really didn't want me to leave. He was still my mate in his mind, now and forever, reguardless of Brooklyn and destiny. In a way, I think I may be the reason things are tense between the two for many years to come.

"It can't be..." came Matthias's hushed voice as he caught sight of us. Then his face split into a huge smile. "DESIRE!"

His cry got the others to come running outside, only for me to smile as I saw what could only be Damien, leap off the rail and glide right up to me. I laughed and hugged him close as we landed, only to find myself being hugged tightly by Matthias and Rebekah.

"You've been missed," he whispered softly to me. I smiled at him.

"So have you," I answered. Then I took a moment to look Damien over. He had his father's feathers, though his mother's skin tone, granted, a few shades darker. His hair was as black as night. His eyes could only be his father's, the crystal blue orbs looking up at me.

"Auntie Desire," he said. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Desire," Goliath said, walking up and shaking my forearm, as was custom of gargoyle kind. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home, Goliath," I answered, then scanned the crowd for the one I wanted to see most. Matthias stopped me before my search became obvious.

"He's not here," he whispered to me. "He's out with one of the clone's ex-mates."

My heart ached right then.

"So... he's... he's..."

I couldn't bring myself to say it. Matthias nodded sadly.

"He chose her," he answered. Angela and Maggie understood my expression and nodded, confirming Matthias's story with sad eyes.

"Then all hope is truly lost," I said softly, then covered my pain, putting on a very convincing act of joy.

"Will you be staying with us or leaving with Arthur and Griff again?" Elisa asked. I smiled softly.

"I had intended to stay," I answered slowly. "Unless someone besides Griff objects."

Griff growled, not liking being unable to voice his disapproval for me to remain here. Almost immediately after my words, everyone else had objections to me leaving, all except Goliath and Hudson. They just watched us with smiles. Soon, though, the excitement died down and I vanished into the shadows.

I had longed for so long to see him...

Tears gathered in my eyes. Now I would get to see him again, after seven long years... and he was taken from me yet again. Must it be this way _every_ lifetime? Must _every_ reincarnation be denied me?

Don't get me wrong. I was happy for Brooklyn, glad that he had finally found that happiness he was meant to have... but that didn't stop it from hurting.

So, here I was, waiting for him to return. I sat on the edge of the ramparts, only Angela and Maggie for comfort. Finally, there was a huge change in subject.

"So... have you met your true mate before?" Maggie asked. I sighed and nodded. "What happened?"

"He was human at that time," I began. "See, back then, Gargoyles had been forgotten. We were forbidden to exist. Many hunted us just because they could."

I sighed again.

"My mate was young at the time that I met him," I continued. "He didn't know what side to choose, Gargoyles or humans. To be quite honest, he really didn't care to ever choose. I only met him during the day, something he began to question."

"He was human!" Angela caught on, shocked. I nodded.

"He was mine for a short time, loving me back as much as I loved him," I continued. "But it hurt to lie to him, to hide the truth from him... So I decided to show him. That evening, I had him follow me out to the cliffs. He saw me transform, saw my Gargoyle form."

I broke off, remembering the pain I'd felt at his reaction. Tears slowly fell from the corners of my eyes.

"He freaked," I whispered. "He wouldn't listen, wouldn't let me anywhere near him. The next day, I tried to approach him, but found myself in a cage instead. He had betrayed me to the hunters. I saw him later that day... with someone I'd thought to be my best friend."

Both girls gasped in shock and horror.

"I escaped that night," I continued. "He never stopped hunting me, not til I was forced to choose between his life and mine. It would cost my life to save him at that moment, but I couldn't do it. Matthias wouldn't let me. Rebekah reasoned that it would come to pass soon enough. All reincarnations do."

I pulled my knees to my chest and cried on them.

"But I never saw him again til..."

"Oh Desire," Maggie and Angela said, tears on their own cheeks. They hugged me close.

"It's the same pain, the pain of losing him again..." I whispered. "I wish I'd never agreed to immortality... If I was meant to suffer for all eternity, I wish someone had told me long before I made this choice."

"But then you wouldn't be here and we would have never met you," Hudson's voice cut in. All three of us turned to see the clan behind us, preparing for sunrise. Brooklyn and his new mate, Circe, were among them.

"Never allow yourself to succumb to the pain and hate in your past," Goliath agreed, placing his hand on my shoulder gently. "What has been will be. Let it go. Only then can the future even hope to look brighter."

I nodded, wiping away my tears. I set my gaze on Matthias.

"I think I'll join them in their stone sleep this day," I told him. "I've been in desperate need of it."

He nodded, much to the confusion of the others, but they all got on the ramparts. While they did their best to look frightening, I wrapped my wings around my arms and stayed sitting on the edge, my gaze towards the coming dawn. I felt my body slowly turning to stone and sighed, letting the day take me from this world, if even for only a moment.

* * *

><p>"Why is she still stone?" asked Maggie, pointing to the lonely-looking stone statue known as Desire. All eyes went to her but I smiled.<p>

"She's just a really late sleeper," I answered, walking over and tapping on her head. The stone slowly cracked away from her form, her waking not near as frightening as the rest of ours. Her gaze went to me.

"I hope you have a good reason for waking me, Matthias," she said crossly. "I was using this sleep to catch up on all the rest I've missed in the past two years thanks to a very horny griffin."

Griff blushed as Arthur, Angela, Maggie, Talon, Rebekah, and Broadway laughed. I smirked.

"You loved it and you know it," was my reply. She merely grabbed my neck and hurled me over the ramparts for it, then rose to her feet and stepped down to join the rest of our new clan. I soon climbed over the edge and shot her a dirty look. She merely smirked in response. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"You two act like siblings," she muttered, then carried Damien inside to eat. Desire laughed and followed her.

"And what makes you think we aren't, other than the obvious reasons?" she asked before the two could be heard no longer.

"Well, can't say she isn't in a better mood," Maggie commented. I nodded, agreeing.

"My guess is, she took Goliath's advice and came to terms with the current circumstances," I stated, then followed the two women inside for breakfast.

* * *

><p>I wanted to sing out loud that night. After I'd succumbed to stone sleep, the Seer had pulled my soul out of my body, taking it to her. From there, she'd shown me a scene in the future. It had been Brooklyn and I... making love... sharing our lives together... He'd even said he loved me!<p>

I did a happy little flip in mid-air. So happy and joyous was I! I knew now with no uncertain terms that he would one day be mine! I soared through the skies, no paying attention to anything at all. Then, I felt myself slammed into and knocked out of the sky. My reverie completely destroyed, I grabbed the first thing I found to keep myself from falling to the ground-a Gargoyle hand. Whoever it was pulled me up onto the top of the building. As soon as I was stable on solid ground, I turned to look at my rescuer, only to frown. There was no one there!

"Who are you?" I asked. "Show yourself!"

Slowly, a form slid from the shadows, only for my eyes to widen, then my body to calm again.

"Demona," I said cooly. "Why did you deem it necessary to knock me out of the air?"

"It was the only way to get you alone," she answered, stepping closer. I jumped onto the ledge, ready to leap off. "Wait! I only want to talk."

I frowned.

"I'm sure that's what you told Brooklyn before you betrayed him," I said. She frowned.

"But you are not him," she answered, stepping up beside me. "Please, allow me a moment of your time."

I thought about it, then nodded. She let loose a breath of air that I was positive she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Desire," I answered. She smiled.

"I have never before met a Gargoyle so close in looks to my own," she commented. I smirked.

"Almost twins," I answered, then sighed. "As it should be, my Granddaughter."

Her smile widened.

"I knew it had to be you, Grandmother," she said. "I'm guessing that the reason that you lied about your age to Goliath's clan was to ensure that they'd never know of our relation?"

I nodded. Demona hesitated.

"How is... my daughter?"

I paused in thought.

"She is as well as can be expected," I answered. "She and Broadway are mated, you know."

She nodded.

"Where have you been these past years?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Off adventuring," I answered.

"And who is that female with Grandfather?"

"His true mate, Rebekah," I answered. "They are happy together. The young one she carries is your step-brother, Damien."

Demona nodded.

"Why are you with them?" she asked. "They are traitors to all Gargoyles!"

I frowned at her.

"From what I've seen, it's quite the other way around," I answered. "They are not the ones trying to get everything destroyed."

She frowned.

"I only wish for the humans to disappear, not the Gargoyles," she objected. I sighed.

"Without a protectorate, Gargoyles have no purpose," I stated. "Remember, my child, what lessons you were raised in."

She growled.

"They mean nothing now," she said. "Times have changed. Gargoyle ways died with the rest of the clans."

My frown deepened.

"And you are a fool to believe anything of the sort," I said. "Now, I must get back. I do not wish to worry Matthias."

She nodded and took off in her own direction.

"Until we meet again," she called. As soon as she was gone, I took off for the castle once more. Somehow, I knew Demona would use Matthias and I to tear apart this clan. I had to warn Matthias and Goliath. It was time he knew the truth about us.

Goliath had been stunned to say the least, but he agreed that it was best that our ties remain unknown. It would surely tear our clan apart. So, now I was seeking out Griff. I desperately needed my mate right now. I found him in the room that had been given him.

"My love?" I said softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He pulled away, his muscles tense. I sighed. "Please don't be angry with me, Griff..."

He still refused to face me. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I guess I still have Matthias at least," I muttered, knowing well he would hear me. As I turned to leave, his arms grabbed my shoulders, pulling my body back against his.

"Stay with us," he crooned softly, successfully causing my resolve to leave him to waver. He nuzzled my neck, something I always had enjoyed, something that always made it hard for me to think. "He's got his own mate, my love... Stay with yours, with me..."

His hands began to caress my body sensually. Part of my mind screamed that I needed to resist him, needed to pull away, but I couldn't. It was so... sensual...

"Desire?" came Angela's voice. Almost immediately, Griff pulled away from me. Angela appeared in the doorway. "We're planning to play a human game Elisa and Maggie thought of... Truth or Dare, I believe."

I grinned wickedly, making Griff tense. Angela smirked back.

"Who's all playing?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Everyone so far, minus you two, but Elisa made it manditory that the two of you join us," she replied. Griff gulped as we girls looked back at him with identical evil expressions.

"This outta be fun," I commented.

It was several hours later when the game really began to take a turn for typical adult games. Damien had been sent to play with Alex while the rest of us turned this game dirty fast. Matthias, Rebekah, Elisa, Talon, Maggie, and I were pros at this game. The others, poor gargoyles that they were, were getting beyond vicitimized. Some of the dares were downright degrading. Still, I sensed that it was time to turn things up a notch, make it personal.

"Matthias, truth or dare?" I asked. He saw the dangerous gleam in my eye and smirked.

"Dare," he answered. I smirked evilly back.

"Payback time, my dear," I said. He lost his smirk real quick, horror setting in.

"You wouldn't!" he said. I laughed cruelly.

"Wouldn't I?" I asked, then turned my gaze to Rebekah. "There's a small part of your life you'd rather NEVER got out to dearest Rebekah."

She looked at him, confused.

"I dare you, Matthias, to tell her why you REALLY chose immortality like me," I said. He lost all color in his face.

"All of it?" he asked.

"All of it," I answered. He gulped. "But not right now."

He relaxed a little.

"But you must before this night is over," I finished. He glared at me, then I saw a dangerous gleam enter his eye. I lost my smile fast, watching his face.

"Brooklyn, truth or dare?" he asked slyly. I lost color. I knew well how cruel Matthias could get in this game. Brooklyn looked between us, frowing at my expression and Matthias's.

"Dare," he answered. I slapped my own forehead at his stupidity and shook my head.

"Wrong answer, hon," I muttered. Matthias's smirk grew.

"I dare you to take Desire to the hall for seven minutes in heaven," he said. Now it was Brooklyn's turn to go pale. It was well known that his mate was extremely possessive, but a dare was a dare. Thanks to the spell this circle around our group had (provided by Puck), all were bound to do what their dares were, down to the last note. The truth would only be spoken upon the truth choice. Failure to do so meant immense pain. Slowly, Brooklyn moved to obey, pulling me to my feet and leading me out to the hall. Once there, he turned to me. He was tense as a board. I on the other hand, contrary to my expression, couldn't wait to see what being with my true mate in gargoyle form would be like. He closed his eyes, took a calming breath, and then grabbed my arms and pressed his mouth to mine.

* * *

><p>Feelings I couldn't imagine roared through me the minute our lips touched. Her hands slid up my chest, up to wrap around my neck. My body responded by moving closer, pressing up against her as our kiss swept away all thoughts but the here and now. I felt a deep, burning desire washing over me as her mouth left mine to trail kisses down my neck. My own mouth decended on her neck, kissing and biting it gently. A soft moan escaped her lips falling on my ears like the most sensual of sounds. I could not deny my growing arousal as I pushed her up against the wall and pressed my body against hers, forcing her to feel it too. She gasped and then... then her hand was wrapped around my length. I sighed in pleasure as she began stroking me, then placed my lips over hers once more. Her hand moved away from me as her legs wrapped around my waist, putting me dangerously close to where we both wanted to be right now. Then, before I could even think about it, her hips thrust downward, plunging me deep inside her. A low moan escaped us both as the ecstacy washed over us. Then, the pleasure skyrocketed beyond comprehension as my hips moved of their own accord. I couldn't think, couldn't do anything but take pleasure in this moment... This sweet, ecstacy-filled moment. My pleasure drugged mind soon pushed my body to the limit and my climax washed over me, filling me with a satisfaction I'd never felt before in my life. Very, very slowly, I came back down from euphoria, came back to the present. Almost immediately, shock and horror chilled me to the bone.<p>

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>I felt him go limp inside me, then felt him jerk his body away from mine. My body slid to the ground, my legs not willing to support me after such mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex. My whole body trembled with satisfaction and exhaustion. After a while, my pleasure-drugged mind soon cleared up...<p>

And I wish it hadn't.

My eyes shot to Brooklyn where our gazes locked. He was just as stunned, just as horrified as I was. Then, the door to the side of us where everyone else was opened, admitting Matthias.

"Time's up, guys," he said, only to stop in his tracks as he looked between us. Brooklyn quickly excused himself and all but ran back into the main room, taking his seat at Circe's side. I sighed and let Matthias help me up.

"So, how was it?" he asked. I could only give him a tired, satisfied smile.

"If it wasn't in these circumstances, I'd have kept going," I answered. He smiled, then let it fall.

"Griff's a wee bit worried about you being left alone with Brooklyn," he commented. "He threw a fit about this dare as soon as the two of you left the room."

I sighed.

"Then let us call this game here and now," I said. "But only if the others decide to as well."

He nodded and we went back inside.

It was much, much later when the game finally ended. I smiled at Griff as I lay in his arms. He had indeed been sour about Brooklyn and I being alone. So, I decided to make it up to him and take out on him the arousal I'd gotten from being intoxicated by Brooklyn. He seemed to be in a better mood, having taken every ounce of my need and hunger as if he were the cause of it. I was sure that he thought it was the desire he'd brought out in me due to his teasing hands through the entire game and even before. Ah, well... let him believe what he wants.

"Desire, must you leave me?" he asked softly. I smiled.

"I don't have to leave you if you stay here with me," I answered, knowing well that he couldn't. When Arthur left, so would he. He was a knight, after all. He sighed and merely held me closer. I felt him harden against my thigh.

"Well, if I can't take you with me, I'll make sure a part of me stays behind with you," he said, then rolled over and the glorious sex began again.


End file.
